


Frankie's Life

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Frankie thinking about her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankie's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I just think she's cool is all.

Frankie loved children, the fact she committed so much of her time to the church group was a result of this. She’d love to have children of her own but she couldn’t find a husband and sometimes late at night she thought she never would and how much that would disappoint Mama. On the nights when she followed this train of thought to its conclusion being that even though she worked at Tago Oil Depo and had roughly enough money to support herself she knew Vito would step in, not allowing her to be alone and she had her pride. It made her anxious. 

She was committed to her family, Vito and her mother. And though Vito had moved out and had been doing things she preferred not to think about with people she wished he didn’t know, she loved him as any older sister loves her brother. The immense love she felt for her mother manifested itself in living with her and giving her wage to her to help pay Father’s debts. It hurt sometimes to think that if her father hadn’t run up those debts she could be living in her own house, possibly have a husband. She liked to think she would has a husband in her imaginary world. She liked to Vito never went joined the Mafia either, that he worked as an accountant-he was sharp in all the ways that made him dangerous. He'd make a good accountant, Frankie thought it suited him.

Her life may not be perfect, or even close. But she loved her family and she loved the children in the church and she still held the hope that she would find true love.


End file.
